Yagami
by MamaDestiel
Summary: Ryuzaki points out Light's last name. None of this would have happened if it wasn't 'Yagami'. LXL Shiny, fluffy, romance. Read and Review please.


A/N - I wrote this a while ago for my friend Ewe-chan, and have been meaning to post it on here. I modified, took out, added, and changed it around a tiny bit from the original one that can be found on my deviantART: .com

_**YAGAMI**_

A Death Note fanfiction filled with the lovely, shiny thing that is fluff.

L, Light, Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa were currently pulling another all-nighter as they worked on the Kira Case at Task Force headquarters.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda said, rubbing his eye. "we've been working for three days straight, and we haven't gotten any closer to finding out who kira is. Can't we take a night off, and y'know, sleep?"

"Matsuda! We are all risking our lives here, I think it'd be fine to skip a couple nights of sleep!" Aizawa snapped at him.

"Actually, none of you are needed for this part of the investigation. All that is being carried out right now is trying to figure out where our next lead is, and I'm sure me and Light-kun can handle that by ourselves. So if anyone wants to take the night off, you're more than welcome, just be sure to report back here bright and early tomorrow morning." Ryuzaki said, waving away the investigators.

"B-but Ryuzaki, what if something happens?" Aizawa turned to Ryuzaki, a look of dsibelief on his face.

"If anything should happen that neither Light-kun or I can handle, I will have Watari call you all individually and request that you report back to headquarters immediatly. As for if anything should happen to any of you, just push the button on your belt twice as you normally would, and Watari or I will call you right back." Ryuzaki reasured.

All of the investigators nodded, and slowly got on their feet.

"Also, as always, if you are called back in be sure to check and see that you aren't being followed by anyone." Ryuzaki added, throwing a sheet of paper behind his back. The investigators all nodded again, and walked out the door. Whenever Ryuzaki heard the door shut, he turned to face Light.

"Light-kun?" Ryuzaki called, still staring at him.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light replied, flipping through a stack of papers.

"You are aware that your last name is 'Yagami', correct?" Ryuzaki questioned, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Last time I checked, yes it was." Light said back, laughing lightly. Was this another trick to see if he was kira? How? His reply, his facial expressions, or any accusations he made at Ryuzaki for asking such a simple question.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound being the the shuffle of papers. "Light-kun?" Ryuzaki called again.

"What is it now, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, a little annoyed as to why the detective wouldn't allow them to just work in peace.

"Do you know that your last name spelled backwards is 'Imagay'?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"What the hell does my last name have to do with anything, wether it's spelled forwards, backwards, or sideways?" Light asked annoyed that he would ask something so trivial and useless, and turned to face him.

"If you put spaces in the right spots in your last name, it spells: 'I'm A Gay'." Ryuzaki pointed out.

Light couldn't help but laugh at this. "You're right Ryuzaki, but what does this have to do with the ca--" Light was cut short by the feel of Ryuzaki's lips on his own. Light was astonished by the sudden act.

When the two finally broke apart Ryuzaki studied Light's face, as Light did to Ryuzaki's.

"Light-kun, do you know why I have done this?" L asked, holding up his right wrist and causing the handcuffs to dangle.

"So you could deduct if I was kira or not, Ryuzaki what's up with all of the questions?" Light asked.

"That was the reason I told you, but the real reason, Light," Ryuzaki picked up a strawberry slowly. "is so that i would never have to leave your side." He took a bite of the fruit slowly.

"Ryuzaki.. That's absurd." Light scoffed quickly removing any blush from his cheeks.

"It's true, Light-kun." Ryuzaki said back, setting the treat down. He pulled on the chain, which cause Light to get up from his chair, and eventaully end up in Ryuzaki's lap. "in fact, I think I am in love with you." He wrapped his arms around the brunett.

"Ryuzaki, how can you be in love with someone that you suspect to be ki--" Light's sentece was once again cut short by a kiss from the strawberry tasting Ryuzaki, but this time, Light kissed him back.

When they pulled apart again, Ryuzakin stared down at Light still in his arms. "Do you love me, Light-kun?"

Light only stared in silence for a minutes before he finally answered. "Yes, Ryuzaki. I do love you."

Ryuzaki smiled and kissed Light as hard and passionately as he could, holding him closer to his body. The two licked at each others tongues in explored each others mouths, all the while letting their hands roam over one anothers bodies and moaning softly. Losing themselves in each others sounds, smells, eyes, mouths, and touch, knowing that they had the whole night to do whatever they wanted.


End file.
